legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P7/Transcript
(Alex is seen asleep in a large white void) Alex:............ (Alex jolts away and sits up) Alex: *Panting* Guys!? Guys where are-..... (Alex looks around) Alex: The hell? (Alex stands up) Alex: Where am I? (Alex walks around a bit) Alex: Huh... (Alex stops) Alex: How...did I get here? (Alex rubs his eyes. He opens them and finds himself inside the Defenders' Mansion) Alex: ?? Huh??? (Alex looks around) Alex: I'm....home now? ???: *Voice* Alex! Alex: Hm? (Jessica runs up to Alex) Alex: Jessica?? Jessica: Duh! Alex: When did you get here?? Jessica: I've been here silly! (Jessica puts her hand on Alex's shoulder) Jessica: Did you forget? (Alex then notices a ring on Jessica's finger) Alex: *Thinking* ! Wait, that's the ring I have in the box! What is it doing on her finger? Jessica: Now come on, stop standing around! The kids are waiting for you inside! Alex: ! K-Kids!? (Jessica takes Alex's hand and leads him into another room) Jessica: Look! Alex: !! (Alex sees two kids, one a boy and one a girl building with blocks) ???: Daddy! ???: Look what we made! Alex: Oh my god.... ???: We made a castle! ???: Do you like it!? Alex: I... I... Jessica: Come on "daddy", tell your kids what you think? Alex:...I....I like it kids. ???: YAY!!! Jessica: Great job kids! ???: *Giggle* Alex:..... ???: Hey dad, now that you're home, you gonna teach us to be heroes yet!? ???: Yeah come on teach us! Alex: I... Uh.. Jessica: Now kids, your daddy had a big day today. Let him rest a bit. Both: *Groans* ???: All right... Jessica: *Nods* Now come on honey. Alex: R-....Right. Let's go. (Jessica takes Alex's hand and leads him to the living room) Jessica: I hope you're hungry. Sammy came by earlier and left us something really yummy. Alex: Really? Jessica: Yep. Alex: I mean, I guess I have room left. Jessica: You better be. I'd hate if my husband ate to much. Alex:... (Jessica a moment later brings out some dinner) Alex: Oh. Wow. This.. This does look good. Jessica: Well come on let's dig in! (Jessica starts eating. Alex picks up a piece of chicken) Alex: Hmmm. (Alex eats the chicken) Alex: Mmm! (Alex digs into the chicken) Alex: Oh man this is amazing! Jessica: Sammy's cooking NEVER fails! Alex: Hehe yeah! (The two keep digging in. Soon, they finish the meal) Jessica: *Sighs with relief* Alex: So.....good. Jessica: Sure was. Alex:..... (Jessica then goes and lays up against Alex, resting her head on his chest) Jessica: Mm.... Alex: You okay? Jessica: I'm fine. Are you? Alex: I.....guess? Jessica: You guess? What's wrong? Alex: I'm... I'm not sure. Jessica: Aww come on baby don't be so worried. Everything's fine now! Alex: Mmm..... Jessica: Come on Alex, I know what'll cheer you up. Alex: Huh? Jessica: Why don't you and I go share some alone time in our room? Alex: *Blushes* U-Uhhhh.... Jessica: Hm? Alex: I-I-I uhh.... Jessica: Wow what's got you so flustered? Alex: *Thinking* Okay, this is weird! I'm not ready for this, I haven't had kids yet, and I'm not married! What's going on!? (Alex then notices a door in the hallway. A door he has not seen before in the house) Alex:......... (Alex gets up and heads toward the door) Jessica: Alex? Where are you going? Alex: Where's this door go? Jessica: Oh don't worry about that sweetie. Come on, let's go back to our room. Alex: I need to see what's back here. Jessica:........ (Jessica then stands up) Jessica: Alex. Alex: *Turns around* Hm? (Jessica starts walking toward Alex) Alex: Uhhh.... (Jessica then begins to remove her shirt) Alex: !! J-Jess, what the hell are you doing?? Jessica: *Removes shirt and tosses it* What's wrong honey? We're married silly. (Jessica then begins to become more slimy and oozing) Jessica: *Distorted* And we're gonna be together. Like we wanted to be. Alex: !! (Jessica fully mutates into an Ooze Parasite) Alex: OH SHIT!!! (Alex runs toward the door as the parasite gives chase) Alex: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK FUUUCK!!! (The parasite closes in as Alex grabs the doorknob and swings the door open) Alex: NOPE!!! (Alex leaves through the door and slams it shut, saving himself) Alex: *Panting* Phew.... (Alex then finds himself inside another white void) Alex: Oh, back here again. (Alex looks around) Alex: Guess this proves my theory. Me and the others are trapped inside dream worlds made by the Sleeper. This must be what it was like for Erin and the others. (Alex looks around) Alex: Now let me think back.... How did Erin beat him? (Alex thinks for a bit) Alex: *Snaps fingers* Oh right! She mentioned having to go through the dreams of the others and defeating the parasites within! But how do I get to those dreams? (Alex soon sees another door) Alex: ??? (Alex walks up and finds the door. It is adorned with bat wings on the borders) Alex: Hm. I guess this must be Batty's dream door. (Alex grabs the knob) Alex: If we're to defeat this monster......Then we'll have to work together. (Alex opens the door) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts